


Amaze

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Amaze

Clint is amazed,  
How quickly the team trusts him.  
He was Loki's pawn,  
And almost killed all of them.  
But they trust him to have their back.  
He has never had anyone,  
Put so much faith in him.  
It makes his heart swell. He likes this team.  
Everyone has got a lot of issues.  
But their is a tentative trust amongst them.  
Clint is glad to be one of them.


End file.
